Every Time
by rory1
Summary: As the song starts the story unfolds, when the song stops how would it end? ExT


Rory notes: Hey! Well this is my newest fic and good news! It's only once chapter so you don't have to wait for anything! Haha! Anywho, the song I used in this fic is Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me" When I heard it, I thought it would be perfect for my first ever songfic! Hehe well I hope you enjoy it!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me   
  
…   
  
_ For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrongs that you made right_   
  
…   
  
The skies were dark the waters were silent, all that was heard was a young blue haired boy screaming and weeping to his companion. "Dammit Tomoyo! Stop mourning! Life has so much to offer to you!" He loosened his collar and threw his arms into the air. "If you commit suicide right now, do you know how much hurt you would bring? To your mom, your friends, your workers, especially Sakura…"   
  
His companion, a pale-faced lavender haired girl was drowned in her own tears as she sat upon the rim of the bridge. "Tell me, Eriol? What does life have to offer? I'm a failure! I don't even know how to love!" She squealed as birds flew from the trees surrounding her.   
  
"You are so talented Tomoyo, you get straight A's, your voice is magnificent, you can cook, sew, and do so many things that so many other people cant, and plus, you have a kind heart, which means you do know how to love, Tomoyo…" Eriol slowly crept towards her then grabbed her face, "You have so much potential Tomoyo, don't let it be a waste, don't let people worry, I know that bothers you, doesn't it?" With a glance into her eyes, he wrapped her into his arms where she continued to weep, "T-T-Thank y-you Eriol, Thank you so much"   
  
…   
  
_ For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, Baby  
You're the one who held me up  
And never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_  
  
…   
  
Lights glowed brightly in the banquet halls of New York's finest restaurant. Pastel colored tablecloths, crystal candleholders, fine china plates, and vanilla scented candles were covering large round tables. A small stage was set in the middle of the room where a small spotlight shined.   
  
There, Tomoyo stood in a long tinted colored gown, "Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Fifth Anniversary of Save the Music for Children Foundation sponsored by Daidouji Toys! First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming to this banquet, the foundation wouldn't be such a success without any of your generous contributions! Secondly, I would like to thank, my partner and mentor, Eriol Hiragizawa, for guiding me so long." Tomoyo sighed as she picked up the mic, "Without him, I would probably be working at my mother's company with no will to do anything, actually I don't even think I would be there, I think…I think I would have jumped off a bridge or something!" Tomoyo giggled, causing the audience to break laughter, except for him, Eriol.   
  
"This foundation started small, and well I guess everyone can see it gotten much bigger! So to start of the evening, we have a special guest singing tonight, please welcome Melissa Ren, the first member of our foundation!" The crowd cheered as a short, dark haired girl stepped on stage, grabbing Tomoyo's hand, she gracefully sang, hitting all the notes, as an interested crowd listened.   
  
…   
  
_ You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't see  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me  
_   
…   
  
Thundering rain poured over the streets of Tokyo, people ran to prevent getting wet. Tomoyo ran along the sidewalk with a painful look upon her face. Not far behind ran Eriol, "Tomoyo, don't do this! Don't go with him! Please Tomoyo, don't go with him, don't go with Ray." Eriol pleaded as he grabbed her arm.   
  
"Why Eriol? Tell me why I shouldn't follow him? He loves me! I love him!" Tomoyo yanked her arm away from him and continued to walk.   
  
"You're giving up EVERYTHING you worked for, for him! The Save the Music for Children Foundation, your singing career, your friends and family!" He scolded. "And dammit Tomoyo! He doesn't even love you! Do you feel safe in his arms? Does he stop your tears? Does he make you happy?"   
  
Tomoyo stopped as she broke into tears. "Well at least I'm loved! Except for him, no one loves me! Everyday I feel something missing in my heart…its empty…hollow!"   
  
"Then at least chose someone else Tomoyo! Why him?" Eriol grabbed her hand as he fell to his knees, "Would you chose me over him Tomoyo? Will you let me fill that empty spot in your heart? I love you Tomoyo, I loved you for the longest time, I was just scared it might break our friendship, but I do love you Tomoyo, from the bottom of my heart."   
  
Tomoyo fell to the ground cupping Eriol's face. "Dammit. I thought those words would never come out of your mouth. I thought you really just loved me as a friend, that's why…that's why I agreed to go with Ray. I loved you for the longest time too…" With those words she rested her head against his chest with her arms around his shoulder as the rain continued to fall upon them.   
  
Two hours later, the couple was sitting in a taxi car. Tomoyo was resting her head upon Eriol's shoulder while music played from the radio. "Everyday at least one person feels hurt, and everyday, that one person finds comfort, whether it be a poem, a song, or…a person, this song depicts that, I hope you enjoy this selection. " The radio DJ announced as a light melody played. "This is Celine Dion with, Because You Loved Me"   
  
"Eriol…that's us…that's what happened with us, how we felt, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked looking up. "It certainly is Tomoyo, it certainly is" answered the blue haired boy. Resting her eyes, Tomoyo began to sing.   
  
_"You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, You gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm greatful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you"_   
  
"I was loved by you too Tomoyo, don't forget that" Eriol said caressing Tomoyo's hair as she continued to sing   
  
_ "You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me   
A light in the dark  
Shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration   
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you!"_  
  
"You to are certainly some sort of love birds aren't you?" The driver asked. "Heh, I'll take your expressions as a yes. But I wish you the both of luck, invite me to your wedding, Eriol, Tomoyo."   
  
The two hesitated. Then Eriol spoke, "S-Sure, what's your name and address?"   
  
"Hehe you two should know my name and address by now! I mean, I live with you Eriol!" The driver chuckled.   
  
"OMG! It's…"   
  
"Yep, none other than me! NAKURU!!!!!!!!!" She chuckled once more taking off her disguise. "So you'll invite me to your wedding right?"   
  
"Of course Nakuru!" Eriol said, "And why are you driving a taxi?"   
  
"Wait who said I'm marrying you Eriol?" Tomoyo giggled. "Saving me from a man I don't love, then confessing our love to each other doesn't mean we will get married silly!"   
  
Nakuru looked at the couple confused. "Well Suppi made a wise crack about how I can't do anything not even drive a taxi, so here I am driving a taxi!" She chuckled with one eye closed   
  
"Oh" The other two said in unison   
  
"If you don't want to get married Tomoyo, I will force you!" Eriol snickered "I'm playing Tomoyo, if you don't want to get married now, I'll wait, I'll wait for you forever Tomoyo."   
  
At a loss of words, Tomoyo hugged Eriol.   
  
"Are you two going to do that ALL day? It gets sickening you know? It's like you two haven't seen each other for twenty years, but you two see each other EVERYDAY! I could see it now, you'll be sitting at home saying OH ERIOL! OH TOMOYO! OH ERIOL! OH TOMOYO!" Nakuru chuckled some more   
  
"NAKURU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
…   
  
_ You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't see   
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me  
_   
…   
  
Wowies, that's the end of my one fic-er! YAY! Hope you all liked it!   
  


END 


End file.
